Abnormal Town
by Midnight Trainer
Summary: All the characters from Pokemon TV live on an island together. Ash supposedly messes things up, but things turn out not quite as expected. Partial AAMR. R+R.
1. Pikachu's Mistake/Cubix-Robots For Every...

If you like Pokemon, then I've got a show for you...  
Okay, so this fic is sort of an AAML fic, but hey. Life goes on. Basically, the story begins with  
an accident caused by the star of the Pokemon Anime and an unlikely hero steps out of the gloom,   
and triumphs, or something like that. It's not your average 'good guy, bad guy' story though...  
  
*Abnormal Town*  
  
It was the beginning of a perfectly normal day in a perfectly normal town with perfectly normal  
people. Ash Ketchum lay back in his recliner, Pikachu snoozing on the couch, snoring loudly,   
drool dripping down his cheek. The drool caught onto Pikachu's cheek, causing a powerful electric  
charge to start. It emitted such a powerful shock that all the buildings on the whole of Abnormal  
Island burnt down to a crisp. Luckily their buildings weren't very tall, so basically everyone  
just fell down to the ground. Ash jumped up and was startled to be able to see across the whole   
island, which wasn't that big, and to see most everyone lying out in the open. People began   
getting to their feet to dust themselves off. Pikachu hid behind Ash's leg, tugging at his pants.   
  
"Pi pika chu chuka kapi pikachu!!" He pleaded.  
  
"Um, Pikachu, I don't speak Pika Pika." Ash reminded his furry little friend.  
  
"Chu." He sweatdropped.  
  
Now, there was a young man by the name of Tracey Sketchit. Every day, he would go out into the   
very small forest of Abnormal to sketch some wild Pokemon, and to yell at the 4Kids corporation   
for making a horrible pun out of his name. Of course, the 4Kids corporation wasn't actually   
there, but, with the help of Cubix- Robots for Everyone - everybody had a robot for a friend.   
  
Er-hem, just forget the Cubix part.   
  
Now, as I was saying, this Tracey Sketchit took a walk every day, which he was currently taking.  
He hummed a happy tune as he strolled along the peaceful beaches of Abnormal Island. Out of  
nowhere known to Tracey, the whole island shook and all the buildings- *POOF* - disappeared.   
  
"Wha-w-what?" Tracey twitched. "Okay, so some evil force just destroyed my home. Now what am I   
going to do?" He pauses. "Okay, I've got it!" He begins to walk cautiously into what USED to  
be Abnormal Town. People are sprawled out on the singed ground wondering what started it. All  
eyes suddenly turn to Ash.   
  
"You- you did this!"  
"We always knew you didn't have any common sense."  
"Stupid little boy!"  
  
"Hey, it wasn't me!" He pointed to his chest and shrugged.  
  
"Then who was it, Ashy boy?" Duplica said rudely.  
  
"It was-it was- Pikachu!" Ash picked up the cowering electric mouse Pokemon from its hiding place  
behind Ash's leg.   
  
Pikachu shivered. "Pi-i ka-chu-uu...." He sweatdropped.  
  
Just then, a Ledyba swooped down from the sky and scooped up Pikachu.   
  
"Pi?" Pikachu looked confused.  
  
"Rii rii ri riii." Ledyba explained.  
  
"Chuu." Pikachu sighed in relief as they flew off together towards Pinkan Island.  
  
*Meanwhile, on Abnormal Island...*  
  
"What're you doing with Pikachu?!?" Ash screamed, shaking his fists at the tiny dot in the  
distance that was Ledyba and Pikachu.  
  
There was a long pause in which every eye was fixed on Ash Ketchum.  
  
"Ummmmm...uhhh....I can explain this....." He explained desperately, sweatdropping like the end   
was near, which, for him, it probably was.  
  
People grabbed nearby pitchforks and torches (even though it was around noon) and began marching  
slowly towards Ash. Ash began to back off.   
  
"I didn't do it, I swear!!" He exclaimed, knowing it was all too late.  
  
Misty jumped out of the crowd and stood next to him.   
  
"Don't hurt him!" She yelled, then turned to Ash and touched his arm gently. "I-I love you, Ash!"  
  
She gazed into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Misty."  
  
They bent close to each other, about to kiss, when...   
  
Psyduck popped out of its Pokeball.  
  
Misty got all huge and Psyduck got all small, cowering. "YOU STUPID POKEMON! YOU SPOILED THE   
ROMANCE!"  
  
Psyduck shrugged. "Psyduck?"  
  
"Stupid Pokemon...." Misty said, insulted. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
The crowd of enraged townspeople steadily pursued the couple of troublemakers.  
  
"My home!"  
  
"My treehouse!"  
  
"My girlfriend!"  
  
All eyes turned to the teenager that said that Ash destroyed his girlfriend. There was a long  
moment of silence, and then finally the boy spoke.  
  
"My girlfriend was a paper doll." He shrugged.  
  
The rest of the crowd shrugged in response and continued their chase of the two rebels, shouting  
and hollering.  
  
"Think we can outrun them, Ash?" Misty asked between labored breaths.  
  
"I'm - not - sure - maybe - try - calling - Charizard-" Ash panted, trying to keep up with Misty.  
  
"CHARIZARD!!!!!" Ash and Misty both yelled in unison.  
  
*Far away, in that place with all the Charizard*  
  
"...izard..." Charizard heard from a distance.  
"Zaa?" It sat upright for a moment, considering what he had heard, and then began flying. Since  
Charizard are very fast flyers, it only took him about five minutes to get there.  
  
"ZAAARD!" Charizard roared and sent a flamethrower flying towards the sun. He then swooped down   
from the sky and scooped up Ash and Misty.   
  
"Thank you, Charizard. You saved my life." Ash stroked the back of his lizard friend's neck, and  
for some odd reason it purred. Ash then turned around to face Misty.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you into all this, Misty. You could have been hurt." He said, looking her in the  
eye.  
  
"But if you hadn't gotten me into this in the first place, we wouldn't be here together, flying   
over the ocean, through the clouds..." Misty bent over and was about to kiss Ash when he cut her  
off.  
  
"Hey! Are you saying it was all my fault?"   
  
"Well you just admitted it right in front of me!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"   
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!- Hey! When will I get my bike back, Ash Ketchum?"  
  
"When I can afford it!"  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"When I am declared the World's Greatest Pokemon Master!"  
  
"Oh, so in fifty-seven years?"  
  
"Hey! No, in about two months. That's when the next Indigo League Tournament is held."  
  
"Let's just hope you win that.."  
  
Their argument fades away as Charizard flies the bickering couple to a tropical uninhabited  
island, so Ash, Misty, and perhaps Charizard can create their own, um, place.  
  
That's all for chapter one. The next chapter will be out in a few days, and, trust me, it'll be   
worth the wait. ^^ Flames welcome - on one condition. None about Tracey, k? ^^ He's so totemo   
goku kawaii..... 


	2. Pinkachu!?/ Gary and the Purple Star

Abnormal Town Chapter 2  
**********  
Me: As you should know, Ash, Misty and Charizard have flown off into the   
distance. Tracey is running to town because he has sensed that a problem has   
arisen, and the people of Abnormal Town are dazed and confused. Ah, and yes,   
Pikachu and Ledyba have decided to run away to Pinkan Island.   
Let's check on those two now...  
  
Me: Pikachu and Ledyba are soaring through the air. To help you understand   
their conversation more completely, I have given myself full ability to dubb  
PokeSpeech. (GRRRR the evil dubbies...)  
  
"Are you sure its okay to be pink?" Pikachu questioned, holding on to Ledyba  
with its hind feet.  
  
"Mmm-hmm. I've done it before." Ledyba smiled.  
  
"Okay. So what's it like?"  
  
"Well, after you eat your first Pinkan Berry, you start to feel all woozy-   
like this." Ledyba swerves around aimlessly for a few seconds. Pikachu  
tightens his grip.  
  
"Blech. How long does this last?"  
  
"For a couple of minutes."  
  
"Well that's sure specific."  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Will I WHAT??"  
  
"I beg of you, please marry me!"  
  
Pikachu's face expression softened.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"YAY!! ^^ Aside from us getting married, we're at Pinkan Island!"  
  
"^^ YAY!! ^^"  
  
Meanwhile, back to Tracey...  
****  
  
'I wonder what's going on,' Tracey thought. 'I'm pretty sure I just saw Ash  
and Misty fly away on a Charizard.' He shrugged. 'Oh well.'  
  
He kept on walking until he reached the town which was now somehow  
miraculously rebuilt, all the people acting quite normal, whatever 'normal'  
means in a place like Abnormal Town.  
  
'Hm, that's odd. I swear I just heard some weird freakish cannabalistic   
yelling.' He shrugged. 'Oh well. I guess Ash and Misty left. I always knew   
they liked each other.'  
  
Meanwhile, in Gary's house...  
****  
  
"Loser. You wish. Stupid. Loser. You wish. Stupid. Loser. You-" Gary was cut  
off from practicing his snide comments by the mirror.  
  
"Stupid mirror," He said rudely. "You're so mirror-like."  
  
Then he continued. "You wish. Stupid. Loser. You wish. Stupid. Lose-"  
  
Gary was cut off by the air.  
  
"Stupid air," he said snidely. "You're so... air-like."  
  
Brock burst in the door.  
  
"Brock is so sexy.." Gary thought to himself.  
  
"Gary!" Brock exclaimed. "You'll never guess what's going on outside!"  
  
"What," Gary said quite rudely, "Is the sky falling?"  
  
Brock glared at Gary (as much as a man with lines for eyes can glare). "No,  
actually, a star fell from the sky. It will tell you who your perfect match   
is. It's psychic."  
  
"Wow!" Gary exclaimed, then stopped himself. "Uh- I mean- Okay. I'll go see-  
if I really have to." He then proceeded to walk out of his house, Brock   
following, naturally.  
  
The purple luminescent star glowed glow-likely.  
  
"Gary Oak, your perfect match is Percy from Harry Potter!" It bellowed, the  
luminous....it!  
  
"YAY!!" Gary ran into Percy's arms to be gay forever.  
  
"Brock Pewter... your perfect match you will have to find on your own."  
  
"WAAH!" He cried.  
  
"Tracey Sketchit, your perfect match is... anybody but Brock." Then it added   
in a whisper, "Don't do Thirdwheelshipping, God, don't."  
  
Tracey nodded and sketched a beautiful sketch of the luminescent.... it. The   
purple star blushed yellow and ran off to skip in fields of posies.  
  
A/N: That's all for now, but I'm writing Chapter 3 right now. ^^ Cya!  
-Barako 


End file.
